We Never Had A Babysitter Before
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Kid!Furt. Finn and Kurt are Step Brothers. Carole and Burt want a break from them so call a babysitter for the evening. Finn and Kurt have never had a babysitter before. What could happen? ONESHOT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

We've Never Had A Babysitter Before

Kayley knocked on the door of the Hummel-Hudson residence. She had done a lot of babysitting before, and she was glad that she was liked by the families so much that they spread the word of her magic with children.

Hence, why she is knocking on the Hummel-Hudson's door. She hadn't been to their house before, all she knows was that Mr and Mrs Johnson put in a good word for her with the other parents in the playground at the elementary school. She received a call from a Carole Hummel-Hudson, asking her to babysit her two boys.

Kayley was unsure at first, I mean, two boys is going to be a challenge right? From her experience, she'd only dealt with either very young children or older children who didn't even need a babysitter in the first place.

The door opened and there stood a woman, who was all dolled up wearing a black long dress, with a white shawl.

"You must be Kayley?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Oh stop with the whole ma'am thing, my name is Carole! Please, come in! It's chilly out tonight!" Carole said while pulling the 16 year old into the nice warm house.

The house was just as homily as it looked on the outside. The hallway was of wooden flooring, with pictures of sceneries and of two children.

Carole started to show her around the house, including the kitchen where she wrote the number down of the restaurant they were dining at, she was shown the boys shared bedroom.

"Are the boys twins Carole?" Kayley asked with interest.

Carole laughed out loud at the question. "God no dear, Finn is more of a rough boyish boy, whereas Kurt is more shy, gentle and quiet, and he loves his tea parties."

Kayley was liking Kurt already, she would definitely ask him to help her with his brother as Kurt seemed the type to rat his brother out so he got into trouble.

She was then lead into the living room, where two boys sat on the sofa, watching The Simpsons.

"There's Finn" points to the boy on the left, "and there's Kurt," pointing to the other boy on the sofa.

Finn was a very lanky boy, especially for an 8 year old. His hair was sticking up in all places, his face was all red as if he had been running around while Carole was showing her around.

Next to him, Kurt looked so fragile next to him. He was _tiny_, definitely one of the smallest in his class. He had his blue silk pyjamas on, and was watching the telly whilst sucking his thumb, his Aerial the Mermaid Barbie doll sitting on his lap.

Both boys turned to her, Finn looked at her as though she was a martian, and Kurt looked like he was about to be sentenced to death.

"I'll leave you guys to get to know each other while I'll go and see what Burt is doing." Carole said as she left the room.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds; Kayley gently sat next to Kurt. The boys continued watching TV, paying no heed to her.

About 5 minutes later, a bald man came into the living room. To be honest, he did look a little intimidating.

"You must be Kayley, I'm Burt." Burt introduced. He was wearing his legendary flannel shirts and his jeans.

"Oh my gosh daddy! What is you wearing!" a loud voice came from next to her. How can a small boy have a big voice like that?

"What, I like what I'm wearing." Burt defended.

"Get upstairs now and change into something decent daddy." Kurt glared at his dad.

Kayley smirked, _I have a feeling I actually am going to like this kid._

Burt sighed in defeat, and then went towards the stairs to change.

Kurt went back to curling himself into a ball. He then grabbed the tiny hairbrush for his doll and went about at combing Ariel's hair for her.

"You like Disney movies?" Kayley asked Kurt. She was met with the most gorgeous set of eyes, blue, green and grey, his eyes looked too big for his small face.

"Yes." He said in a quiet voice.

"What's your favourite Disney movie if I may ask?" Kayley asked encouragingly. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. "You like Aerial?" she asked.

"Yes, she's my favourite. I like her singing." Kurt said with his small lisp.

"Disney is for girls." Finn said while smiling.

"I'm not a girl!" Kurt defended.

"Finn, that's enough okay? Leave Kurt alone, he didn't say anything to you." Kayley said, giving Finn a look.

Finn just smirked at her, and then had his eyes back to the television. Kurt started to look uncomfortable then.

"I have Bambi on Video with me, would you like to watch it after The Simpsons?" Kayley asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically, with a big grin on his face. He started bouncing around in his seat with excitement. He was starting to be a really easy kid to look after. Now it was Finn to be worried about.

Burt and Carole came down at the same time and went into the living room and stood in front of the TV, causing Finn to groan.

Burt ignored him and began his speech on behaviour. "Now boys, I want you to behave for Kayley, alright? If I find out anything has gone down, then Finn, no television, computer games, no going outside to play football-"

"Daddy, can I please have some rules?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Burt had to stop and think for a while, "Um, no tea parties for a week." Burt said proudly.

Kurt let out a small gasp, before nodding his head in understanding.

"Now, where are my kisses?" Carole asked while coming towards her son and stepson.

Finn made a disgusted face. "EW! No! Don't give me cooties! I already know Kurt gave them to me in the night-"

"I don't have cooties!" Kurt said in a fearful tone.

"Finn, first warning." Carole said sternly. She then went to kiss Kurt. Burt was next, ruffling his son's head, earning a protesting noise from Kurt.

"Kids need to be in bed by 10 as it's the summer holidays, no later. Finn likes to be left alone, but Kurt likes a story from his fairytale book he'll show you. And if anything happens, don't hesitate to call us! The boys have never had a babysitter before so it's a bit foreign in their minds," Burt said.

"You have nothing to worry about, we'll be just fine."

Kayley walked the Hummel-Hudson's to the door, bid them farewell. When she shut the door, she breathed a long sigh, _it was going to be a long night._

She walked back into the living room to find Kurt jumping on the sofa, with Aerial in one hand and a teddy bear in the other.

"Can we watch Bambi now? Look its finished! It's finished!" Kurt shouted while jumping.

Kayley ran forward and put her hands above Kurt's waist, he put his small hands on her shoulders as she lifted him up of the sofa and started spinning him around in the air, causing Kurt to squeal in delight.

She then plopped him down on the sofa and went into her bag, she handed Kurt the video, and he then trotted to the video player.

"I'm not watching this gay crap", Finn muttered, then walked out to the kitchen.

Kayley was going to tell him off for saying the rude word, what 8 year old says words like that? God knows what he's going to be like when he's a teenager if he's already acting like one now.

It wasn't more than 15 minutes later when Kayley thought she could smell burning. Then she remembered Finn was in the kitchen. Oh no.

Kayley fast walked to the kitchen, there was a tea towel on the hob that had caught alight, there were crumbs and bits of food all over the work tops and on the floor. There was a pile of burnt grilled cheese sandwiches on the worktop. Finn was hard at work, trying to make the perfect sandwich.

Kayley grabbed the corner of the alight tea towel that wasn't on fire and threw it in the sink, and turned the tap on full blast to get the fire out.

"WHAT THE HELL FINN"! Kayley shouted. Her patience was just about to run out with him.

"What? I'm making a grilled cheese, what does it look like dumby?" Finn said smugly.

"You will tidy the kitchen this instance, then you will go to your room." Kayley said in an authoritive tone.

"Or what?" Finn said cockily.

"Finn? Does it make you 'cool' to talk like that? Because it makes you look stupid." Kayley said, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell my mum you called me stupid!" Finn yelled.

Kayley was about to tell Finn off, when she heard a loud cry come from the living room.

"Shit" Kayley said under her breathe. She ran to the living room to see Kurt sitting in the corner of the living room, hugging his teddy bear, and wailing and sobbing.

Kayley knelt in front of Kurt, "What's wrong K?" She asked worriedly.

"B-b-bambi's…m-m-mum d-died, she's g-g-gone just like m-mine."

Kayley didn't really understand what he meant. Finn came bouncing into the room at this point with a box of cookies under his arm.

"Is wittle Kurtie crying?" Finn laughed. He started chanting "Cry Baby" and pointing at Kurt. Kurt just cried harder at this.

"ENOUGH!" Kayley shouted over the chaos.

Finn stopped and stared at her, while Kurt's sobs subsided to sniffles.

"Both you, get to your rooms NOW!" she said.

Kurt stood up, holding his teddy close to him, and walked behind Finn up the stairs. Finn stormed ahead, his loud footsteps could probably be heard underground. Kurt slowly crept up the stairs, his feather like feet touching the wood.

When she heard the door slam shut, she collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. She then decided to start tidying the kitchen; afterwards, she saw that Bambi was still playing. She put the video back in her bag, then decided to go and inspect some of the photographs on the mantle piece.

She saw a picture of a man, holding a small baby in his arms, he was wearing a military uniform, and he was sitting on an arm chair. The man didn't look anything like Burt. It must have been a relative or something.

She then saw a picture of a young woman, with a little boy who looked like a younger Kurt. They were outside, sitting at a small child's table sitting across from each other, both were holding child's tea cups, and a glass full of what looked like homemade lemonade. They were both smiling. Then it hit Kayley, Kurt said that Bambi's mum was gone, like his. Was this his birth mother?

"That's Kurt's mum." Finn said, going into the living room, dressed in his pyjamas.

Kayley screamed in shock and turned around to face Finn.

"Oh, I know I should be upstairs, but Kurt won't stop crying, and it's getting a little annoying. And it's only 8:30 so it's still a little early for bed", Finn rambled.

Kayley just looked at him expectantly, Finn sighed, "I'm sorry, okay I didn't mean to make you mad. And Kurt, well, ever since his mum died he get's emotional and sad really fast."

"Bambi probably wasn't the best movie for him to watch then eh?" Finn nodded in agreement. "I should go and apologise".

"No, I mean, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know about Kurt's mum, you thought my mum was Kurt's mum right?" Kayley nodded, "most people do, but I think adults call him her 'step son', and I'm Burt's step son.

I guess I'm lucky though, because I never knew my dad, because he died when I was a small baby, but Kurt's mum only died like 2 or 3 years ago. So it's still fresh in his mind. He's the youngest out of the two of us, so we all call him the baby which he doesn't like." Finn said.

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" Kayley asked.

"Car crash, a man in a truck drank a lot of soda, and he wasn't looking where he was driving, so he crashed into Kurt's mummy's car. Kurt was riding in the back and got his arm broked, he came into school with a cast on and it looked so cool! Since then, he's been real sad." Finn went from excited to sad.

Kayley had tears in her eyes, how could a small boy like that go through so much heartache? Kayley knew very well that Finn said soda instead of alcohol, their both so young.

"Why don't you go and pick a film that you and Kurt both like and I'll go and check on Kurt?" Kayley asked.

Finn smiled, and raced to the DVD rack. He spotted Kurt's Aerial doll, he picked it up and handed it to Kayley. She nodded and made her way to the staircase, she stopped outside Kurt's room and put her ear next to the door, she heard some faint sniffling coming from inside. Kayley knocked lightly before entering. She opened the door and saw Kurt lying on his bed, covered with his duvet.

"Hey Kurtie." Kayley said a bit awkwardly. She sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and slowly lifted the covers off of his small frame. She patted her thighs for Kurt to come and sit on her lap. He leapt onto her lap and hugged her neck.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kayley whispered.

Kurt nodded. "My mummy died when I was 5. I haven't watched Bambi in so long I forgotted about Bambi's mummy going to heaven like my mummy." Kurt sniffled.

Kayley sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. She decided to change the subject completely.

"Finn's downstairs picking a movie, why don't we cheer ourselves up eh?" Kayley asked, nudging him to get him excited.

"Will you still read me a story when I go to bed?" Kurt bit his bottom lip worriedly.

"Of course honey, let's go. Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Kurt bounced off the bed and raced downstairs. Kayley slowly jogging after him.

The three of them settled down and watched The Little Mermaid. Kayley realised that Finn could be sweet to his brother. She watched as Kurt sang under his breathe to the words of the song, as if afraid someone would judge him. Kayley decided to sing along with him, as Kurt's voice grew louder, so did his confidence.

Finn kept talking about how Ursula and King Triton would make a great couple as their both big. This made Kurt giggle at his stupidity.

As the movie came to an end, it was 10:15.

"Right boys, I've given you an extra 15 minutes. Now it's time for bed." Kaylay said, turning off the telly.

Both boys ran up the stairs, she heard them brushing their teeth, then racing to their beds. Kayley walked into the room to see Finn sitting up in his bed, and Kurt also sitting up with a massive book of "The Complete Fairy Tales Hans Christian Anderson" book.

She took the book from an eager Kurt, and opened it to the contents page.

"Which story would you like tonight boys?" Kayley asked?

"The Goblin and the Huckster!" "Thumbelina!" Finn and Kurt yelled in unison.

"How about both?" Kayley said enthusiastically.

"YAY" the boys yelled.

By the time Kayley got through the two stories, she thought the two boys were asleep. She took the book over to the bookshelf and put it in.

"Kayley…" she heard a soft whisper coming from Kurt's direction. She turned around and saw Kurt holding a piece of paper. It was a drawing of the three of them singing and dancing on a stage. "I drewed this for you Kayleeeee after I did my teeth. Do you like it?" Kurt said excitedly handing the paper to Kayley.

"aaaww Kurt I love it! Thank you!" She kissed Kurt on the forehead, making him blush. He then went to lay down in his bed and Kayley tucked him in. He grabbed his teddy bear and put his thumb in his mouth, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She then headed to the door, picture in hand, when she heard Finn say something from the other side of the room, "You're a really awesome babysitter".

"Thanks, I hope to see you two again soon." Kayley winked, "Goodnight," she said, turning off the light and shutting the door.

The Hummel-Hudson's came back at 10:45. Kaylee told them there were no problems, they were both angels, and she would love to babysit again.

When Carole went upstairs to check on the boys, Kaylee told Burt about Kurt's breakdown while watching Bambi, and she apologized for letting him watch it. Burt said it wasn't her fault and he would talk to Kurt in the morning.

He gave her the money, and Kayley left the house with a huge smile on her face.

Tonight was a great success.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I had this in my head for a long time and just decided to get it down!**

**I'm thinking of a sequel, what do you think?**

**If you haven't read my other stories yet, check them out!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. AN - SEQUEL!

If you haven't read the sequel to 'We Never Had A Babysitter Before', it's up!

It's called, 'Two's Company, Three's A Crowd' and has little Furt and Rachel. Go on my profile or the link below:

s/8781072/1/Two-s-Company-Three-s-A-Crowd


End file.
